Sur un banc, sous la neige
by Eliza Poufsouffle
Summary: 1 Lily, James, un peu de neige, son livre préféré, le début d'une histoire... 2 Premier Noël ensemble pour nos 2 amoureux
1. Sur un banc, sous la neige

**SUR UN BANC, SOUS LA NEIGE**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Comme j'ai plusieurs idées d'OS sur James et Lily, je me suis dit que j'allais tous les poster dans la même histoire.

Sus un banc, sous la neige est donc le nom de ce receuil d'OS

Ces différentes histoires n'ont pas forcément de rapport entre elles et chaque nouvelle histoire peut-être lue sans avoir lu les précédentes.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Un petit cadeau de Saint-Valentin pour celles et ceux qui ont lu et apprécié mes autres fics.

Je commence par vous dire que les personnages appartiennent à J.K.Rowling.

Je vous résume ensuite l'histoire : Lily, James, un banc, un réverbère, un livre, la neige …

Je continue par vous dire que l'histoire se passe lors de leur septième année à Poudlard et qu'elle prend en compte les livres 1 à 6.

Je finis par vous souhaiter une **bonne lecture** et n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**SUR UN BANC SOUS LA NEIGE**

_Vendredi 17 février_

En ce soir d'hiver, le ciel est une immense étendue grise. Je sors discrètement du château, enveloppée dans ma grande cape noire de Gryffondor. Je ne dois pas me faire remarquer parce qu'il est 22h et qu'aucun n'élève n'est censé être dehors à cette heure-ci. Il y a d'ailleurs vraiment peu de chances que je croise quelqu'un car le froid est si mordant qu'il fait couler des larmes de mes yeux. J'ai bien fait de ne pas me maquiller. De toute façon, je n'allais pas me maquiller pour lui. Je ne veux pas qu'il croie que je m'intéresse à lui.

James Potter. C'est bien avec lui que j'ai rendez-vous et je n'arrive pas à croire que j'ai accepté. Depuis Noël nous n'avons pas échangé un seul mot et j'avais sans doute envie de passer un peu de temps avec lui. J'en suis bien consciente, je ne peux le nier, je l'aime. Dès qu'il apparaît mon cœur bat un peu plus vite et je sens le rouge me monter aux joues. Mais je ne peux pas lui dire. Je ne veux pas être une fille de plus sur la liste des conquêtes de James Potter. Et pourtant, je rêve des ses beaux yeux et de son délicieux sourire. Je vais le voir ce soir, on va discuter un peu et bien rire, comme à chaque fois qu'on se retrouve tous les deux. Et il ne passera pas la soirée avec une autre fille. Je ne supporte pas de le voir au bras d'une autre. Mais ce n'est pas ce soir que je céderai à ses avances. Non je ne suis pas encore prête.

Quand j'arrive à notre point de rendez-vous, il est déjà assis sur le banc. Cette petite clairière est un très bel endroit. Il y a juste un banc et un réverbère. Je m'approche de James, alors que quelques flocons de neige commencent à tomber. Je m'assois à côté de lui en silence, grelottante de froid. Il actionne sa baguette et tout d'un coup je n'ai plus froid. Il a lancé un simple sort au lieu de me proposer sa cape ou de me serrer contre lui. Il a abandonné ses plans de dragues minables, tant mieux. J'ai un doute : et si ça signifiait qu'il ne m'aimait plus et qu'il voulait juste me dire qu'il allait me laisser tranquille ?

**- Bonsoir Lily**

**- Bonsoir James**

**- Tu as passé une bonne journée ? **

**- Oui et toi ? **

**- Oui, j'ai réussi un nouveau sortilège pour lequel je m'exerce depuis longtemps. Je suis assez fier de moi. **

**- Quel sortilège ? **

Je le regarde dans les yeux en attendant ma réponse Mon cœur s'emballe et j'essaye de le calmer. Je me sens si bien si proche de lui. Son visage est éclairé par la douce lumière du lampadaire et il me fait penser à un ange. Ses yeux sont magnifiques, brillants de mystère, comme le sourire qu'il m'adresse.

**- Je préfère garder ça secret … tu veux une barre de choco-cola ? **

Quelle charmante attention. Ce biscuit est mon préféré. Je prend donc la barre qu'il me tend et commence à la savourer lentement. Aucune allusion à son supposé amour éternel pour moi et ça fait déjà 5 minutes que je suis là. J'ai sans doute raison : il est juste là pour me dire au revoir. Mon cœur se sert et je lui demande d'une voix un peu sèche :

**- Pourquoi tu m'as fait venir ici James ? **

**- Pourquoi es-tu venue ? **

Je me tais, c'est le genre de question à laquelle je ne veux pas répondre. Je n'ai absolument pas l'intention de lui avouer mes sentiments ce soir. Je continue de manger. Je sais qu'il va reprendre la conversation. Il croit que je peux partir à tout instant sans aucun regrets, mais moi je sais que j'en serais incapable. Mais je le lui laisse croire pour l'instant. C'est bien plus facile comme ça.

**- Je voulais m'excuser pour les boucles d'oreilles, ce n'était pas très malin. **

Pour Noël, il m'a offert une magnifique paire de boucles d'oreilles. Je ne dis pas, elles étaient sublimes, de la même couleur que mes yeux. Mais je n'ai pas les oreilles percées. Ce garçon croyait me faire plaisir, mais au fond il ne savait rien de moi. Je lui ai fait remarquer en criant et depuis il ne m'avait pas adressé la parole jusqu'à il y a quelques instants. Tout ce qui l'intéresse chez moi, c'est que je ne veuille pas sortir avec lui. Je suis juste un défi dans la longue liste des paris stupides que lui lancent ses amis. Et ça me rend tellement malheureuse.

Je ne lui répond pas et me concentre sur ma barre de chocolat. Je ne veux pas croiser son regard. Je ne sais pas si je veux lui pardonner. Ca m'a fait très mal d'apprendre qu'il ignorait un détail aussi important sur moi alors qu'il crie partout qu'il m'aime.

Il sort quelque chose de sa poche. C'est un paquet cadeau. Je ne peux plus faire semblant de manger, mais je fais quand même mine de ne rien voir. Il me le place dans les mains et je ne peux l'ignorer plus longtemps. Je regarde le paquet puis son visage pour lui demander ce que tout cela signifie.

**- C'est mon cadeau de Noël, je sais, c'est un peu en retard, mais accepte-le s'il te plaît.**

Je veux refuser mais il me regarde d'une manière si douce que je n'ai pas le courage. Je baisse à nouveau les yeux vers mon cadeau. Le papier est bleu foncé, vraiment différent du papier rose à cœurs blancs qu'il utilise d'habitude. Serait-il en train de changer ? Me laisserais-je attendrir ? Je le déballe lentement. J'ai beau être très curieuse, j'ai envie de profiter de ce moment magique. Autour de nous, le sol s'est recouvert d'une fine pellicule blanche. Je défais les scotchs et découvre un livre. Je lis le titre : la nuit des temps (1) . C'est mon livre préféré.

**- Je sais que tu l'as déjà, intervient James avant que je ne m'énerve, mais c'est une édition spéciale, dédicacée par l'auteur. **

J'ouvre le livre pour voir et effectivement l'auteur a laissé un petit mot pour moi. Pour Lily Evans. Je sers James dans mes bras pour le remercier et je lui fais la bise. Emue par ce cadeau, je suis un peu maladroite et au lieu de lui faire la bise sur la joue, je lui fais sur la bouche. Nos lèvres s'effleurent une petite seconde et je m'éloigne de lui. J'ose enfin le regarder. Il sourit doucement. Je crois que je suis toute rouge. Je feuillette le livre pour ne pas croiser son regard.

**- C'est très gentil de ta part James, mais comment as-tu fait pour l'avoir ? **

**- Je suis allé le voir et je lui ai fait faire un tour sur mon balai, et à priori, il a adoré et a accepté de signer ce livre.**

Je suis vraiment touchée par ce présent. Je rigole à sa réponse. Que ce soit vrai ou pas, la façon dont il le dit est amusante. Je continue de regarder le livre que je tiens dans les mains.

Il y a 4 choses que j'aime dans la vie : les barres au choco-cola, la littérature moldue, James Potter et la neige. Et ce soir elles sont toutes réunis et ça grâce à lui. Enfin la neige, il n'y est pour rien, mais il a quand même choisi le bon jour … Il me connaît un peu mieux maintenant.

Je relève mes yeux pour les poser dans les siens et lui adresse un grand sourire pour le remercier pour cette belle soirée. Il pose sa main sur la mienne et je n'ai pas le courage de la repoussée. Je passe vraiment une soirée merveilleuse avec lui.

Un doute me traverse tout à coup l'esprit, comme si je ne pouvais pas profiter de ce bonheur tranquillement. Moi je connais vraiment James et depuis longtemps et je sais qu'il est capable de faire ce à quoi je pense :

**- James, le sortilège que tu as appris aujourd'hui, c'est celui qui permet de faire tomber de la neige ? **

Il rougit un peu, affiche son sourire de petit gamin pris en faute que j'aime tellement. D'habitude je l'efface rapidement en lui criant dessus mais pas ce soir. Il me répond donc d'une petite voix timide :

**- Oui **

Il a donc fait tout ça pour moi. La dispute que nous avons eu à Noël a du vraiment le blesser pour qu'il se donne autant de mal pour moi. Il doit vraiment m'aimer beaucoup. Arriver à penser cette phrase et quelque chose que j'attends depuis si longtemps. Presque 2 ans que je n'espère qu'une seule chose : que James sache qui je suis et qu'il m'aime pour ça.

Je m'approche de lui tout doucement et pose mes lèvres sur les siennes. Elles sont si douces. Je le sens un instant déconcerté. Il ne doit pas bien comprendre. Moi non plus en fait. Je fais ce que j'ai envie. Je le laisse m'embrasser une fois qu'il a retrouvé ses esprits. C'est agréable. Après plusieurs secondes magiques, je me recule un peu et je pose ma tête sur son épaule. Il me sert contre lui. Je crois bien que c'était pour ce soir. Je crois que j'ai enfin accepté de sortir avec lui. Je me sens si heureuse, au chaud, dans le creux de ses bras. En sécurité. Je regarde quelques instants la neige qui continue de tomber autour de nous sur un paysage déjà tout blanc. Je ferme les yeux et murmure à l'oreille de mon nouveau petit-copain :

**- Joyeux Noël James**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(1) La nuit des temps de R.BARJAVEL : un livre super que je vous recommande ... :)


	2. Veille de Noël

**VEILLES DE NOEL**

**-**--------------------------------------------------------

Ce petit OS n'est pas la suite du précédent, il s'agit juste d'une autre petite histoire sur la vie de James et Lily.

Il n'est pas très long mais il raconte tout ce que je voulais dire quand j'ai eu l'idée de l'écrire, donc je n'ai rien à rajouter.

Je sais qu'Avril n'est peut-être pas la meilleure période pour poster un OS sur Noël mais c'est aujourd'hui que je l'ai finit et que j'ai envie de vous le faire découvrir.

Les personnages sont de J.K.Rowling et les écritures en gras sont de moi.

Je vous souhaite une **bonne lecture**

---------------------------------------------------------

Nous venons de rentrer à la maison. Notre maison. Nous habitons ici depuis seulement une semaine mais je m'y sens déjà totalement chez moi. Ce n'est pas un palais. C'est notre petit nid d'amoureux. Je m'assoie sur le canapé, à côté de James et pose ma tête sur son épaule.

_- Je suis si heureux ma princesse. _

Je partage cette joie. Avant de passer chez ses parents, nous sommes allé voir le médicomage, et il a confirmé ce que je soupçonnais : l'été prochain, je vais devenir maman. James pose sa main sur mon ventre. Il ne sent rien et semble déçu quand je lui dis que moi non plus, pour l'instant, je ne sens rien. Mais j'imagine déjà mon ventre qui grossit et mes nausées matinales.

_- Si c'est un garçon, tu es d'accord pour qu'on l'appelle Harry ? _

Il hoche de la tête pour approuver ce choix et me prend dans ses bras pour me serrer contre lui.

----------------------

**Rien ne vaudra jamais ces doux instants précieux,**

**Toi et moi, ensemble, la veille de Noël, **

**Le reflet du bonheur brillant dans tes beaux yeux,**

**Gravant dans mon cœur ces images éternelles. **

--------------------

Ce soir rien d'autre n'existe que James et moi. Nous ne sommes plus deux aurors traquant un mage noir. Nous sommes un couple de jeunes mariés qui profite de la vie. Au pied de notre sapin, joliment décoré par mes soins, s'entassent quelques cadeaux. Je vois James s'approcher d'eux et je devine son idée :

_- Non, mon cœur, on a dit qu'on attendait demain matin. _

Mais il ne m'écoute pas. Il est trop impatient de découvrir quelle surprise je lui réserve mais je crois que ce qu'il attend encore plus, c'est de me montrer ce qu'il a prévu pour moi. Il me tend un des paquets, affichant son sourire de petit garçon coupable auquel je ne peux pas résister.

_- C'est pour toi ma chérie !!! _

Je cède à ce beau regard malicieux et attrape le présent que m'offre mon mari. Je le déballe lentement, savourant les quelques secondes qui me restent pour essayer de deviner de quoi il s'agit. Quand je me décide enfin à le sortir de son papier, je découvre un magnifique collier. James me l'attache tendrement et le miroir du salon me renvoie l'image d'une jeune femme heureuse et comblée.

J'embrasse mon mari qui m'invite à valser et commence à tourbilloner dans notre salon.

-------------------------

**Derrière les carreaux danse tranquillement**

**La neige en fins flocons luisante et étoilée,**

**Sur la tendre musique des crépitements,**

**Brefs et envoûtants d'un feu de cheminée.**

--------------------------

C'est le plus beau Noël de ma vie. Pour la première fois je n'ai pas à supporter Pétunia à cette date. Pour la première fois, je peux partager cette fête avec James. Je peux donc profiter pleinement de la magie de Noël.

J'actionne ma baguette pour mettre en marche l'appareil photo qui prend quelques clichés de James et de moi.

Sur la photo de l'année prochaine, la famille comptera un membre de plus ; et des quelques années, j'espère que nous serons quatre ou cinq à sourire et à partager le bonheur de cette merveilleuse fête de famille.

_- Je t'aime Lily_

C'est si doux, si savoureux d'entendre ces mots dans sa bouche. Je me réjouis à chaque fois qu'il me le dit ; avec sa petite voix calme ; et sur le ton d'un aveu.

_- Moi aussi, je t'aime James_

Il me prend dans ses bras par surprise et si rapidement que je laisse échapper un petit cri qui nous fait rire tous les deux quelques secondes. Tranquillement, il m'emmène en souriant dans notre chambre.

--------------------------------

**La bûche et le sapin enivrent l'atmosphère,**

**De parfums magiques, chers à ces soirs d'hivers,**

**Dans cette humble maison. Bercés par la chaleur, **

**Le silence et la nuit, sourient nos deux cœurs.**

---------------------------------

FIN : Joyeuses Pâques


End file.
